Petunia Evans
by Harry Clone
Summary: Petunia divorces Vernon and falls for a certain werewolf, again. COMPLETE!
1. Petunia Evans

Petunia Evans

A frightened woman walked nervously toward the Leaky Cauldron, for reasons she couldn't fathom, she had noticed the tiny pub right off, not like the first time she went, with her sister. That time it had to be pointed out to her by her sister, Lily, a witch. Petunia Evans, as she now called herself, was worried, worried what Dumbledore would say, her wandering the streets of London alone, jeopardizing her safety, as well as jeopardizing her nephew's protection from Voldemort. _Yes that's all I am in the Wizarding world's eyes, a stopping point from her nephew's preparation for the final battle with I-know-who._

She was almost in the door when a some-what familiar voice from behind, "Petunia Dursley?" a social acquaintance perhaps? She hoped not. She turned to see a stranger.

"No longer a Dursley, I am Petunia Evans."

"I hoped you leave that wretched man some day," the tall man looked to be about thirty, with gray hair prematurely speckled in his brown hair.

"Remus Lupin!" Petunia's eyes sparkled as she met her old crush, ever since she saw him when Lily introduced him to her she had liked him.

His amber eyes twinkled, "I hoped you'd remember the man that walked you down the aisle and then danced with you for three hours at your sisters wedding?"

"Of course, and the man who I dated for three weeks until…

"I told you we couldn't be together because of my condition," his eyes glazed over for a second but then he came back to reality, "But you should be in a safe place, and London is hardly safe at the moment."

"I was just about to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Not with pound notes, you aren't."

"I was hoping to get them changed at Gringotts."

"I doubt that will be necessary, Lily did leave you some money."

"Really?"

"Really, but Gringotts doesn't open for," Remus checked his watch, "a half-hour, so let me buy you a pot of tea."

"I'd love to!"

Remus opened the door, "After you, Madam."

"Thank you."

"Petunia Evans! I haven't seen you in years."

"Hello, Tom," Petunia greeted the innkeeper.

"And Professor Lupin as well, come in, come in."

"A pot of tea and crumpets, Tom."

"Sure thing, Professor, sure thing."

"Professor, is it now? You've certainly made a name for yourself. What do you teach?"

"I did teach Defense Against Dark Arts, three years ago, but it seems I have been labeled a professor for life."

"I was wondering, Remus, would you mind coming into Diagon Alley with me? I was wondering about some, what I think is, Accidental Magic. Is it possible I am developing my powers now?"

"It happens, but it is rare, the only way we will know for sure is if Ollivander has a wand you can wield. That is the only sure test."

"I shall go there tomorrow and see if he has a wand I can use."

"I shall accompany you."

Petunia and Remus continued their conversation well into the morning, continuing even as they walked through the gateway and down toward Ollivander's shop.

"Hello Petunia Evans, how may I assist you?" Mr. Ollivander seemed to glide over the dusty floor of his shop.

"I would like to try to find a wand for me."

"Let us see what we can find shall we? How about this, ten inches, oak, with a dragon heart-string, just wave it around a little,"

Petunia waved the wand about causing nothing to happen. Mr. Ollivander took it back and hand her a different one, "Twelve inches, holly, hair from a unicorn's tail."

Petunia waved it around. Nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander snatched it back, he walked over to a shelf, "I wonder…" He reached to the top of the shelves and pulled down a wand, "Perhaps this, fifteen inches, ash, with a Phoenix's tail feather, extra powerful."

Petunia felt a warmth in her finger tips when she grasped this wand, she waved it in the air, creating bubbles from the end of her wand, "How much?"

"Nothing, that wand hasn't chosen any wizard since it was first made in thirty nine B. C. I am glad to know who it belongs to."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"You are welcome, Ms. Evans, Good-bye."

"Congratulations, Petunia, you are a witch."

"Now I have something to protect myself with."

Petunia stopped and turned to Remus, "I was wondering, Remus, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to."


	2. Dursley Encounter

Dursley Encounter

Petunia was nervous. _No, I am not nervous_, she told herself sternly, _I have my wand, I now elementary defensive spells, and I am bringing Remus Lupin. I am not nervous about seeing Vernon, not at all._

Remus held her arm as the walked down the perfectly orderly, Privet Drive. _I can't believe I managed to live here where everything is the same,_ She thought as she stared at the people staring at her.

As she looked to the door of number four, she remembered why she was doing this.

Flashback

"_I'm not going to stand for you treating my nephew that way, Vernon!"_

_Mr. Dursley lumbered up to his wife, "I can't believe you're siding with him! What has he ever done for you?!"_

"_He's reminded me of my sister!"_

_Mr. Dursley slapped her cheek._

_Petunia's eyes flashed and she felt a sudden power rushing through her veins. Her eyes clouded red and she lost sight. A moment later her eyes cleared and she saw Mr. Dursley flying across the room._

_She immediately went to the wall safe and took out what money she had. Her mind was troubled, it had been years since she used magic, at least twenty years. She headed out the door and to the lawn. She raised her right hand to the sky and prepared to jump. She watched as the Knight Bus appeared out of thin air._

"_And where would you like to go, Mrs. Dursley?" Stan Shunspike asked as the door opened._

_Down the street from the Leaky Cauldron, Stan."_

"_Right, Miss."_

End of Flashback

Petunia took a deep breath, "_Alohamora!_"

The door opened creekily, and Petunia walked in. Petunia sneered at the mess, she had kept this place perfectly clean for years. Did they appreciate it? No.

Petunia headed over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out the trunk she had hidden there.

Remus levitated it down the hallway, leaving her to her thoughts.

Until she heard Mr. Dursley from the door, "Did you leave the door open, son?"

Petunia took a deep breath, it was face him now or when he came down the hallway, so, taking the braver option she walked toward the voices.

Mr. Dursley turned to see Petunia walking toward him, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come for my things, Vernon."

"I thought I made myself clear, you are not welcome here."

Petunia smirked, "You did that from the floor?"

Mr. Dursley bellowed and took a step towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Dursley, I've got a wand aimed at your head."

Mr. Dursley turned to see Remus standing behind him, wand drawn. He took a step closer, obviously contemplating grabbing the wand.

"I wouldn't try that either, you see, even if you could grab my wand before I cursed you, I would just bight you."

Mr. Dursley laughed, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Remus showed his fangs in a smile, "With me being a werewolf, I would hope it would scare you."

Vernon seemed to shrink and ran, with Dudley, into the kitchen.

Petunia smiled at the werewolf who was smiling at her, "Thanks."

"No problem. Shall we go?"

Petunia walked to the door, "Yes we shall."

_The End_

Okay, let's be honest. A very cheesy ending right? But I always thought that a Remus and Petunia love would be cheesy. Don't blame me, blame my opinions.

HC


End file.
